


Sun Warmed Fountain

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Series: The Sprite and the Stoneman [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-human, Past Lives, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: A special place for the Outland soulmates





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



"I love it here."

I sit on the stone edge of the fountain, one leg bent with my foot on the ledge, hugging my knee. The other foot is planted firmly on the ground.

You don't answer. You are stretched along the curved wall, lying on your side with your moth-like wings drooping down to the ground. One slender hand hovers over the surface of the water, trying to summon the courage to dip in.

I do it for you and lift one of the smooth round stones from the fountain floor. Lifting it above your head in a wide dripping arc, your eyes follow it hungrily.

"Want it, sprite?" I tease and you glare at me, wriggling half upright so you can keep the stone within your sight.

"You know I do" you grouch and I laugh at the childish indignance that makes you pout so prettily.

I do know. The stones are worth nothing here, simply pretty ornaments, but to you a small fortune dances across the back of my hand and between my fingers. Not that you could ever cash them in, but it makes you happy to own them. A wealth you never knew in your own land. I toss it into the air, and like lightning you leap to catch it, settling cross legged on the warm paving, wings spread at rest to glitter in the sun.

"It's the heat of the sun. And the music of the water." You pick up the thread of our chat without raising your eyes from the smooth cloudy pearl orb. Small frown lines crease your brow as you focus on the stone.

"It's where I first realised I loved you."

I say it like it's a simple observation. Something that isn't bowed down with significance. But it's huge... and we both know it. Two outlanders in this country are bound to be drawn together but I brought you here. Rescued you from hell, and I want... I want.

You shuffle around to lean against my leg and my hand drifts to pet your hair. Your wings are like enamelled mosaics, a beautiful shining blanket spread over your pale body. Between the texture of your hair against my fingertips, the tuneful splash of the fountain and the golden warmth of the sun I know contentment.

"Same, stoneman."

 

 


End file.
